Simple Love Story
by Rydia Sorcha
Summary: When a young woman enters Lazytown, Sportacus and his friends realize he's more human than he imagined....
1. New Girl in Town

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical warm, sunny day in Lazytown. There were only a few clouds in the sky, which was a beautiful blue. The sunshine was comfortable, keeping you warm without being too hot. The town was filled with the sounds of people enjoying the sunny day. Stephanie and her friends were out playing soccer, while the Mayor tended to his flowers in the front yard. The kids were so absorbed in their game, they didn't even notice someone was walking towards them.

"Um, excuse me?"

Stephanie was the first to look up. Standing there was a tall, pretty girl with light brown hair that hung down her back. Her face was friendly, with light freckles speckled across her nose and cheeks, and her green eyes were large and sparkled with life. She was wearing a skirt with a pattern of bright flowers that brushed her knees and a light green t-shirt that brought out the color of her eyes. On her feet were white sandals that added an inch to her already tall frame. She appeared to be in her early twenties. She was carrying a large suitcase in one hand and was looking at the children with an aura of uncertainty.

"Hi!" said Stephanie brightly. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled nervously.

"My name is Fiona. I'm here to stay with my cousin Bessie. Do you know where I could find her?"

By this point all the kids had stopped and were watching the girl with curiosity.

"Sure we know her," Ziggy said. "We'll take you there!"

Fiona smiled in thanks and followed the children as they led the way.

Soon Fiona was putting her stuff away in her room at Bessie's house. Fiona was Bessie's youngest cousin and had never been to stay before. She was looking forward to spending time someplace new, although she was unsure if she would make any friends her own age. At least the children she met had seemed nice; at the very least she'd have some friendly faces around town.

Back in town, the kid's had resumed their soccer game. Stingy stole the ball from Trixie and tried to kick it into the net. Unfortunately he severely misjudged his kick and the ball flew way out of bounds. The kids groaned in unison over the lost ball when suddenly Sportacus appeared and leaped in front of the ball. He handed the ball back to Stingy as the kids clapped and cheered.

"Thanks, Sportacus!" said Stephanie with her usual smile.

"Anytime," he replied.

"Play with us!" Ziggy begged.

Sportacus laughed. "Sure, I'd love-" He stopped mid-sentence.

Stephanie waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Uh, Sportacus? You there?"

Ziggy followed the direction of Sportacus's frozen stare. About 30 feet away from the group, walking down the street, was Fiona. She had changed into shorts and a t-shirt, and her hair had been pulled back into a pony tail. Her sandals had been replaced by sneakers.

Sportacus kept staring at the young woman with a dazed look on his eyes. Suddenly he was broken out of his spell…Trixie had stomped on his foot.

"Who is that?" Sportacus asked, trying to keep his tone light.

"Bessie's cousin. She's here for the summer," replied Stephanie, eying Sportacus curiously.

"Hey Fiona!" called out Ziggy. With a bright smile, Fiona started to walk toward the group.

"Hello!" she said as she walked up to the group again. "Thanks so much for helping me find my cousin's house earlier."

"Anytime," replied Stephanie. "This is our friend, Sportacus! He's a superhero!"

Fiona smiled shyly at Sportacus and extended her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." Sportacus took her hand gently, and returned the shy smile.

"Welcome to Lazytown."

The children just started at the two, confused at Sportacus's sudden shyness. Ziggy decided to break up the awkward moment and invited Fiona to play soccer with them.  
She agreed, and turned out to be quite an athlete. Even Sportacus couldn't get the ball from her, though he seemed reluctant to try to hard. At one point Stingy lunged for the ball, tripping Fiona in the process. She stumbled forward, but Sportacus was there in a flash to catch her. She landed in his arms, and her reaction was to put her arms on his waist to sturdy herself. She could feel his muscles through the fabric. She slowly let her eyes rise up to meet his. Their eyes locked for just a fraction of a second, but it felt like forever to both. She slowly separated herself from him.

"Thank you," she mumbled shyly with her head down. She was afraid to meet his eyes again, unsure of the spark that had happened before.

"You're welcome," he replied, also not meeting any ones eyes.

The group went back to the game. Things become normal again, but two of the members were playing with slightly faster heart rates then they had before…

Late that night, Fiona lay in bed reflecting back on her day. She had had a great time; the children in town were much younger then herself, but they were sweet and energetic. Fiona had always loved kids, and she was glad to have made friends. She sighed and settled down more comfortably in her bed. Her thoughts turned to Sportacus, thoughts she had been trying to push away all day. He was kind and helpful, and his eyes were the most incredible shade of blue Fiona had ever seen. He was in interesting person; the kids had called him a superhero. He was physically strong and very quick, yet he did not seem to possess any "super powers." Fiona smiled as she remembered the feeling of being caught in his arms. She struggled to come up with the way to describe what she felt; the best she could come up with was _safe_. Fiona quickly tried to change her thoughts to something else. She had been hurt by a guy recently and didn't want to go through that pain again. She had already run from a broken heart once, she didn't want to do it again.

Fiona was not the only one laying awake. Above the town, Sportacus was also lying in bed awake. He was confused by the events of the day. As long as he remembered his life had consisted of protecting others and keeping them active and healthy. He was content. He knew what to expect from life. Suddenly this young woman appears, and he can't stop thinking about her. He had never felt anything less then completely self assured; suddenly he's feeling self conscious and afraid to speak lest he sound stupid. Sportacus was confident when it came to sports, but now he was unsure of this new feeling. He had never had a girlfriend before, had never felt affection that was anything more than friendship; had never had any physical attention other than the hug of a friend.

While Fiona and Sportacus lay awake pondering new emotions, Robbie Rotten was snoozing in his bed, dreaming of ways to get rid of Sportacus. His loud snores echoed throughout his lair. He gave a loud snort and woke himself up. As he tried to fall back asleep, he went over more schemes in his head. "Every plot of mine has failed miserably," he thought. "What I need to do is find his weakness."

Back up in his airship, Sportacus finally fell asleep, dreaming of his weakness…


	2. Unsure Feelings

**Chapter 2**

The next day was just as sunny and bright as the day prior. Sportacus entered the town square to find the kids lying still on the benches. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're bored. We don't know what to do," replied Trixie, not moving from her bench. Ziggy started to build a miniature tower out of the candy he had brought with him. Sportacus began listing activities for the kids to do, but each one was shot down with either a "not in the mood" or a "did that already". Sportacus sighed and shook his head. Suddenly he heard "Good morning Sportacus!" He turned around, and realizing it was Fiona somehow managed to knock over Ziggy's candy tower. Trixie giggled as Sportacus felt his face burn.

"Not your most graceful moment…" Stephanie whispered to him, raising an eyebrow.

XXXX

With Fiona's help, Sportacus was able to get the kids up and moving. They played games and danced until dark. All the kids left for dinner, leaving Fiona and Sportacus alone. The sky was a dark, dark blue, and a few lone stars were starting to appear. The air was still warm, but a night breeze was starting to blow. Fiona found she wasn't ready to go home yet. She sat down on the bench and turned to Sportacus. "So, how did you end up here?" she asked.

"Well, I come from an island in the north. One day I received a letter from Stephanie asking me to help her. I liked it here, so I stayed." He slowly walked toward the bench and sat down. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. "Why did you come here?" he asked her.

"I just needed a change of pace. A chance to be somewhere new, meet new people." She sighed and looked up at the clear night sky. The stars were just beginning to appear.

"Do you like it here?" Sportacus asked, watching Fiona closely for her reaction.

"I do," she replied. "Everyone is really sweet." She turned to look at him, and as their eyes met she felt the same jolt she had felt the day of the soccer game. She knew she was beginning to trust him and care for him, and it scared her. She wasn't ready for this. Yet as she stood up to walk home, she realized she wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. "Walk me home?" she asked him. He stood up and slowly nodded his head. The two walked down the street, neither saying a word, unaware that they were being watched.

XXXX

"UGH!" Robbie practically shouted, backing away from his periscope. "Sportacus is in LOVE!" Robbie started snorting with laughter. He couldn't believe that Sportacus, everyone's hero, the guy who had all the answers, had become a pathetic pile of nerves, all over a girl. Suddenly it dawned on him...He had realized Sportacus's weakness. "It's the girl! He has fallen head-over-heals for her...so all I have to do is convince Sporta-punk that the girl does not care about him. He will be so heartbroken that he will leave town forever!"

XXXX

Sportacus and Fiona walked back to Bessie's house in silence. Sportacus didn't know what to do. He had never faced a situation like this before. Should he take her hand? Tell her how he felt? No, he didn't even know himself how he felt. All he knew was that she was all he could think about. Fiona could sense his eyes on her as they walked. It made her feel nervous and uncomfortable, but at the same time she couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be in his arms. They arrived at Bessie's front door. Fiona finally turned to Sportacus. "Thank you for walking me home." She said, looking right at him.   
"Anytime," he replied, unsure of what to do. Fiona gently touched him on the arm.

"Goodnight, Sportacus." Then she turned and walked into the house.

XXX

Finally in bed, Fiona thought back on the day. She knew she couldn't hide her feelings anymore, but she was too afraid of getting hurt again to take a step forward. Besides, he hadn't shown any signs of interest towards her. Maybe he wasn't interested…

XXXX

The next day Fiona walked to the center of town. She had told Bessie she was going to play with the kids, but in fact, she was really hoping to see Sportacus. The children were already engaged in a game of softball, but Sportacus was nowhere to be found. Fiona joined in the game until lunch. "Who wants to go to my room for some video games and snacks?" asked Pixel loudly.

"ME!" Screamed Ziggy, already heading towards Pixels house. Trixie and Stingy jumped up and followed him. Stephanie looked torn on what to do. Finally admitting defeat, she turned to follow her friends.

"You coming, Fiona?" she asked.

"Um, actually, I think I'm going to stay her, and, um, enjoy the sun," Fiona struggled for a reason to stay behind.

"Ok…" said Stephanie suspiciously. "Have fun." She turned and ran after her friends.

Fiona sat on the bench and sighed.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. "I must be crazy," she said out loud.

"Why do you think you are crazy?" a voice behind her asked. Fiona nearly jumped out of her skin. Standing behind her smiling was Sportacus.  
"Oh, no reason" she mumbled. "How are you doing today?"

"Pretty good, I was just going to head up to my airship for some food."

Fiona was struggling with herself. Finally she decided to just go for it. "Can I come see your airship?" she asked, not looking him in the eye. Sportacus couldn't hide the shock on his face.

"Sure," he said.

XXXX

Elsewhere in Lazytown, Robbie Rotten was snoozing on a bench. He was woken by the loud whistling of the Mayor, who was walking past. Grumbling to himself, Robbie sat up and stretched. "One I get rid of Sportacus, there will be no more whistling in Lazytown!" It was time to formulate his plan.

XXXX

Fiona stepped into the airship and looked around with wide eyes. "This place is beautiful!" she said. The airship was big and modern, although not very furnished. The only visible piece of furniture was a neatly made bed. Fiona couldn't help but blush at the sight of it. She turned away from Sportacus and tried to think of something to say. "So where did you get this ship?" she asked.

Sportacus popped open some sort of cabinet and pulled out two shiny red apples. He handed one to Fiona. "It was my fathers," he replied. "He was a superhero as well." He stepped on a shiny round object in the floor and two chairs and a small table popped up. Fiona stared in wonder then sat down in one of the chairs. Sportacus sat down as well.

"What about your mother?" she asked.  
"She was a normal human," Sportacus said quietly. "She died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry," replied Fiona, seeing a sadness in his eyes she had never noticed before. She resisted the urge to reach across and take his hand. He smiled weakly.  
"It's ok," he said. "So, tell me about where you come from."

She knew he was trying to change the subject, but her home wasn't something she wanted to really talk about. However, he had been honest with her. "I lived in a city; it was quite a deal bigger than Lazytown. I'd always lived in the city."

"So what made you move here?" he asked.

"Well, my boyfriend and I broke up…"

"Oh…" was all he could say. The awkward silence was back.

"I really like it here though. The kids are really funny." Sportacus laughed.  
"They certainly are," he said with a smile. "Let me tell you about the time Ziggy was convinced there was a dinosaur in Lazytown!"

XXXX

Robbie Rotten had returned to his home. He sat down in his favorite chair and took out a sheet of paper. A huge grin spread across his face as he wrote.

_Dear Sportacus,_

_I think you are an annoying pain in the butt. I don't ever want to see you again. Stay away from me!_

_Signed,_

_Fiona_

Robbie laughed out loud. "Bye bye, Sportacus!"

XXXX

Sportacus and Fiona had no more awkward moments that afternoon. They spent the time telling funny stories and laughing. Fiona felt herself falling more for the charming handsome superhero, and Sportacus began to feel more confident in himself. Suddenly Fiona realized it had grown dark. "I should probably go soon." She said as she stood. Sportacus stood as well. Like the night before, neither knew what to do to say goodbye.

"I had a really fun time talking with you today," said Sportacus, smiling. Fiona nodded.

"I did as well. It was fun hearing more about Lazytown and your life."  
"Most people never bother to ask," Sportacus replied. Boldness overcame Fiona.

"I have one last question then," she said, curiosity overtaking her.

"What is it?" Rather then answering him, she slowly reached out. Her hand gently brushed against his cheek, and continued to the blue hat he always wore. She gently pulled on it, looking into his eyes. He was smiling nervously, but made no move to stop her. She gently slid the hat from his head. Under the hat was beautiful blond hair, wavy and perfect. Fiona ran her fingers through it; his eyes closed the minute she touched him. Finally she pulled back. She knew they were both feeling the intimacy in the day; they were two private people who had finally opened up. He gently brushed her hair back from her face as their eyes locked again. She leaned in and gently kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned and climbed down the ladder.


	3. Whenever I'm alone with you

**Chapter 3**

Robbie, for possibly the first time in his life, stayed up late, waiting for everyone else to fall asleep. He crept to the mailbox and slipped a tube containing his letter into it. He pulled the lever and watched as the letter flew up towards Sportacus's airship. He knew Sportacus had probably already gone to bed, and would not get the letter until the morning. He laughed quietly and tiptoed back to his lair.

XXXX

Once again, Fiona fell asleep that night dreaming of Sportacus. But this time there was no fear. She had reached a point where she was willing to take that next step. She had fallen in love, and finally she was willing to accept and embrace that. Sportacus was feeling the same. He was happy about what had happened that night. However, his insecurity caused him to worry if she would change her mind. He felt chills go up and down his spine as he remembered the feeling of her hands running through his hair.

The next morning Sportacus awoke with a bounce; he couldn't wait to see Fiona again. He spent 5 minutes looking into a mirror, adjusting his hat so it'd look just right. Suddenly he noticed a mail tube on the ground. "Hmm, must have arrived late last night," he thought to himself. He opened it and read it.

_Dear Sportacus,_

_I think you are an annoying pain in the butt. I don't ever want to see you again. Stay away from me!_

_Signed,_

_Fiona_

Sportacus couldn't move. He felt his heart break. He couldn't believe what he was reading. His worst fears had been realized. She had changed her mind; he wasn't good enough for her. He didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile, Fiona walking through Lazytown, trying to find the children in hopes of finding Sportacus. She wanted to spend the day with him again, get to know him more. She wanted to feel his arms around her. She walked a little faster, picturing what could happen in a day as beautiful as this.

Sportacus blinked his eyes, trying to hold back tears. He was Sportacus, he wasn't supposed to _cry_. He sat down on his bed, head in hands, unsure what to do. Should he try to talk to her, maybe send her a letter? Try to convince her that he was good enough? As he sat, his emotions changed from sadness to anger. "Well fine," he thought. "If she's that much of a snob, I don't want her either." With that he decided to go find the kids. Their games and songs would keep his mind off of how he felt.

Fiona finally walked up to the kids and smiled. "Hi!" The kids looked up from their kickball game and smiled back. She joined in enthusiastically. Suddenly she noticed Sportacus walking down the street. The kids shouted to him, but he ignored them. "That's weird," said Ziggy. "He's not jumping around." Fiona ran after him. "Sportacus, hey, Sportacus!" He stopped and looked back at her. His eyes were cold, none of the warmth she had seen before was there. He stared at her for a few seconds, then turned back and continued walking. Fiona was confused. Why was he acting like this? He must regret everything that had happened. "I must have taken it too far. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned around and walked back home.

Robbie laughed hysterically from his hiding place in the bushes. He had successfully caused two broken hearts. It would only be a matter of time before Sportacus could no longer handle it, and would leave Lazytown.

**XXX**

Back in her room, Fiona was pacing back and forth wondering what to do. She was shocked, she felt that things were going well with Sportacus, and then suddenly he turned against her. The tears fell freely from her face. She had to do something, she wasn't about to give him up that easily. She wiped the tears from her eyes and ran out of the room.

Fiona stepped into his airship nervously, unsure of how he was going to react or what she would say. She looked around and saw nothing. "He must still be in town", she thought aloud, her voice echoing in the empty airship. Rather then go all the way back down, she decided to wait there for him. Fiona walked around slowly, nervously waiting his arrival. She saw the chair where they had sat and talked. He had been shy at first, but had slowly opened up, smiling at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She could still remember the soft feel of his hair and the warmth of his touch. She wrapped her arms around herself and sat down on his bed. She tried to relax and think of what to say to him. Suddenly she noticed a crumpled piece of paper on the floor near her feet. Curiosity overcame her and she picked it up and uncrumpled it. Her eyes grew wider as she read the letter. She jumped to her feet in shock. "WHAT IS THIS!" she shouted, her voice bouncing off the walls. She reread the letter. "Who wrote this?" Suddenly Sportacus' behavior that morning made sense. He believed she didn't care. Unable to wait for him any longer, Fiona ran for the ladder. She would have to seek him out and explain. She didn't know who, or how, but she would set things right.

XXXX

While Fiona was making a discovery in the airship, Sportacus was walking around the edge of town. He had not experienced pain like this since his mother had passed away. Sportacus had a life full of friends, fun, and adventure, but he had never had someone to care about, someone to live for. He had started to feel that he would finally have that, and suddenly it was gone. Right then and there he made a rash decision…he was going to leave Lazytown. He couldn't deal with seeing Fiona around anymore, and he thought he'd be better off someplace else.

Sportacus walked back to his airship, planning to leave for another town immediately. He was so busy staring at his feet in anguish that he never saw Fiona scurrying away from his airship.

XXXX

Fiona ran through the town, looking for a glimpse of blue. She saw the kids still playing in the center and ran towards them. "What's wrong?" asked Stephanie, immediately concerned at the look on Fiona's face. Fiona was clutching a stitch in her side and could barely get the words out.  
"Have (pant) any of (cough) you guys seen (wheeze) Sportacus?"

"Not since this morning," said Ziggy, glancing at Stephanie with a worried look on his face.

"What's going on?" Stephanie finally asked. Fiona handed her the piece of paper. The kids gathered around and read it. "What is this?" Stephanie asked. "Did you write this?"

"NO!" shouted Fiona. "Someone else did, they gave it to Sportacus and now he thinks I don't care about him!" Tears welled up in her eyes again. Stephanie patted her gently on the shoulder, looking to the others for help. Ziggy looked at Fiona awkwardly, and the finally handed her a lollypop. Suddenly Trixie snatched the paper out of Stephanie's hand.

"Stephanie, look at this paper! It's the same kind of paper Robbie Rotten used when he wrote those fake diary entries!" Trixie held the paper back out to Stephanie. She took the paper back, her eyes getting wider.

"You're right, Trixie!"

"Robby Rotten?" inquired Fiona, looking confused.

"I bet Robbie wrote this letter to fool Sportacus!" Stephanie shouted.

Fiona's face changed from sad to determined. "I need to find Sportacus and explain."

"We'll help you find him," Stephanie replied. They took off to where Sportacus's airship normally stood, figuring he'd returned by now. But his airship was gone! The group stood in shock. They were used to Sportacus always being there when needed.

"If you're looking for Sportacus, I'm afraid you're too late." The voice came from behind the group, and they whipped around to see the Mayor standing there with a sad look on his face.  
"What are you taking about," Fiona asked, slowly stepping forward.

"Sportacus just left. He decided to move on to a different town, someplace far away."

Fiona dropped to her knees as the kids gasped in shock. Nearby, once again hidden, Robbie Rotten laughed manically…


	4. You make me feel like I am free

**Chapter 4**

Miles away in a strange city, Sportacus was sitting on his bed, still numb from the days events. He was still trying to grasp everything that had happened. He had woken up that morning in Lazytown, a place he had finally started to consider his true home. He was also having feelings about Fiona that he had never had before. And suddenly he was in a strange town with no friends, no familiarity, and no Fiona. It was a cold, dark feeling.

Back in Lazytown, Fiona, the kids, Mayor Meanswell and Bessie were cramming themselves in Bessie and Stingys' car, completely ignoring Stingy's protests. The mayor and Bessie were both in the drivers' seats, and they quickly hit the gas, heading north for the closest town. The kids scanned the air looking for Sportacus's airship, while Fiona stared blankly at the passing scenery. The two cars drove for hours, farther out of Lazytown then anyone had ever been. They were now driving through a depressing, desolate town. The situation was starting to look hopeless when suddenly Ziggy let out a shout. He was pointing at the sky, where Sportacus's airship was floating. The two cars squealed to a halt, and everyone jumped up. With Fiona leading the way, the group slowly walked through town, looking for any sign of Sportacus. Suddenly Fiona froze. There he was, standing 50 yards away. All of a sudden she was afraid. What if he didn't take her back, or didn't believe her. She just stared at him, until she felt something touch her elbow. Stephanie and the other kids had stepped up right behind her. Stephanie and Ziggy each took one of Fiona's hands and gripped it tight. "Go get him," whispered Stephanie, with a smile of encouragement. "We're right behind you."

Fiona took a deep breath and started walked towards Sportacus. Finally she got her voice back. "Sportacus!" He turned around, and seeing Fiona, quickened his step. Fiona ran up to him, still calling his name. He continued to ignore her, until finally she stepped in front of him, blocking his path. He still would not meet her eyes. "Sportacus, wait, let me explain," she practically begged. Sportacus, however, walked up to the ladder leading to his airship, and climbed up, leaving Fiona dumbstruck and heartbroken.

XXX

Sportacus meanwhile was back in his airship, sitting on the edge of his bed with tears welling in his eyes. He had never felt for anyone what he felt for Fiona. With Fiona, it had been the first time he had ever felt unsure or scared about something; it was an exhilarating feeling.

Fiona could do nothing but sit against a wall, with her arms around her chest. Bessie, the Mayor, and the children didn't know what to do or say. They all stood around in a silent group. Finally Stephanie sat down next to Fiona resting her head on her shoulder. Fiona appreciated the attempt to comfort her, but it wasn't making her feel any better. She had begun to care about him so much. He had such a youthful innocence about him that made her trust him completely. She longed to have his arms wrap around her again.

It was the Mayor who finally broke the silence. "Fiona, Robbie was the one that wrote that letter. Robbie is the one who convinced Sportacus that you don't care about him. You need to convince Sportacus that you do care. Don't give up. I believe in you."

"What if he never really cared about me either though?" Fiona couldn't help but ask.

"Fiona darling, it's clear to everyone that Sportacus does care about you. He has never experienced this before though. He's new at it. Show him that you care, and things will fall into place." Bessie placed her hand on Fiona's shoulder. Fiona looked around at all of her new friends standing behind her, urging her to go on. Fiona stood up, swept her hair out of her face and spun around to face the group.   
"Alright," she said, a determined look on her face. "I'm not giving up on him."

She turned on her heels and left the group, heading towards Sportacus's airship.

XXX

Sportacus was still sitting in his airship when suddenly his crystal went off. Something in his heart told him that it was Fiona that was in trouble. He immediately descended down to the city. His airship had been parked near a train yard. There, in the middle of the tracks, was Fiona. She had been crossing the tracks to get to his airship when she had tripped and gotten her foot caught. A train was coming down the track and was only about 500 meters away. Sportacus felt a panic in his chest that he had never felt before. He ran across to Fiona. "Oh Sportacus, you came!" she gasped. Sportacus couldn't speak. He just knelt down and began to tug at her foot. He finally got her free and scooped her up. He leapt away from the train tracks just in time, as the train came barreling down the tracks. He carried her away from the tracks. He put her down and started to walk away. Fiona started to say something, but was interrupted by the shouts of their friends running towards them.  
"Oh Fiona, we saw the whole thing! We couldn't get here in time!" Bessie was gasping in panic as Ziggy and Stephanie threw their arms around Fiona in relief. Fiona assured her friends she was ok. Then she turned and shouted after Sportacus.

"Sportacus, please wait! Let me explain! Robbie Rotten wrote that letter. I would never have said that!" Sportacus stopped in his tracks.

"it's the truth! Honest!" Stephanie couldn't help but pipe in. The whole group nodded their heads as Sportacus turned around. He had tears in his eyes.

Fiona started walked up to him. She looked up into his eyes, but he wouldn't meet her glance. She finally did the only thing she could think of. She reached up, grabbed his face in her hands, and kissed him. Sportacus was in shock. He had never kissed a girl before. But he knew from the minute her lips touched his that she was telling the truth. She really did care. Fireworks went off in his head. She pulled away after a few seconds, barely aware of the whoops and cheers coming from their friends. She looked up at him, and this time he met her gaze. "I didn't write that Sportacus, I would never. I…I love you." Sportacus just reached for Fiona and kissed her. He was unsure of what he was doing, but he got his point across. As they pulled away, he whispered "I love you too."

XXX


End file.
